


Eine Rose ist eine Rose ist eine.....

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Slash, Valentinstag
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel findet etwas vor seiner Tür. Nicht zum ersten Mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine Rose ist eine Rose ist eine.....

**Author's Note:**

> So, das hier ist eine Sturzgeburt. Heute Nacht mit der Idee schwanger geworden, heute Vormittag mit kleinen Wehenpausen alles ganz schnell runtergetippt, jetzt raus damit :-)). Ich hoffe, das Ergebnis ist trotzdem einigermaßen ok. Ich wurschtle sonst eigentlich gerne noch ewig an den Sachen rum, bis ich sie auf die Menschheit loslasse.... .

 

 

 

Er hätte seit Jahren in irgendeinem dunklen Erdloch sitzen können ohne jegliches Zeitgefühl, aber spätestens jetzt, wo er auf dem Weg zum Briefkasten die Tür öffnete und beinah auf etwas drauftrat, wusste er sofort wieder, was für ein Tag heute war.

 

Zu seinen Füßen lag eine Blume, eine Rose, um genau zu sein, genauso wie letzten beiden Jahre davor auch. Thiel holte einmal tief Luft und stieß die eingeatmete Luft schnell aus, dann bückte er sich und nahm die Pflanze auf. Er ging wieder zurück in die Wohnung - der Briefkasten konnte jetzt warten, er würde wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts anderes als Werbung darin finden.

 

Er ging in die Küche, die Rose gedankenverloren betrachtend, und füllte ein Glas mit Wasser, um sie dort hineinzustellen. Und obwohl ein Jahr vergangen war, seit er die letzte Blume vor seiner Tür gefunden hatte, war er sich sicher, dass es das gleiche Exemplar war wie damals. Wahrscheinlich vom gleichen Absender. Den er nicht kannte. Oder vielleicht doch. Zumindest glaubte er manchmal zu ahnen, von wem dieses Geschenk kommen könnte, und die restliche Zeit wünschte er sich, von wem sie kommen sollte.

Seit der ersten Rose von vor drei Jahren wünschte er sich, dass sie von ihm kommen möge. Seinem Nachbarn. Seinem Kollegen. Seinem Freund. Von Boerne.

Manchmal glaubte er, etwas in dem Blick des anderen erkennen zu können, das ihm bestätigte, dass er recht hatte, aber es war einfach zu vage, alles viel zu vage. Und womöglich war alles, was er glaubte, in dessen Augen sehen zu können, auch nur aus seinen Wunschvorstellungen entsprungen.

 

Es machte ihn ganz kribbelig, nicht zu wissen, wer ihm da seine Zuneigung zeigen wollte. Wer sich da nicht traute, deutlicher zu werden. Und ob es Boerne war.

 

Er musste sich jetzt ablenken, sonst würden seine Gedanken wieder abschweifen, zu ihm, und es würde wieder damit enden, womit es immer endete: dass er sich den Verstand aus dem Leib onanierte.

 

Er versuchte es statt dessen mit Aufräumen und Putzen. Das war mal wieder dringend nötig. Denn so wie es bei ihm aussah, würde er den Rest seines Lebens weiter mit Onanieren zubringen, anstatt mal wieder die Chance auf richtigen Sex zu haben.

 

Er schaltete das Radio an und suchte seine Putzutensilien zusammen.

Na toll. Hätte er sich ja denken können, dass heute nur Schnulzen gespielt wurden oder Anrufer ihre tollsten Valentinstagsüberraschungen kundtun konnten. Thiel konnte den Sender wechseln, sooft er wollte, es wurde nicht besser. Irgendwann fand er immerhin einen Kanal, auf dem grade Nachrichten kamen. Wie erholsam. Dass nach den Nachrichten immer noch weitergeredet wurde, anstatt ihn mit Liebesliedern zu belästigen, war umso besser.

Er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, während er aus allen Winkeln der Küche verkrustete Teller zusammensuchte, um sie einzuweichen.

Irgendeine Dokumentation über Rosen, soviel bekam er am Rande mit. Nichtmal mehr die seriösen Sender konnten sich diesem Valentinstag-Hype entziehen.

Aber Stopp mal. Rosen.

Thiel hatte jetzt aufgehört mit dem Rumräumen. Jetzt war er doch neugierig. Der Sprecher erzählte was über die beliebtesten Rosensorten, und weil es ja ein ernstzunehmeder Radiokanal war, der sich dann immerhin auch an diesem Tag vom Rest der Massensender abheben wollte, wurde das ganze ziemlich wissenschaftlich angegangen. Da wurde ständig mit lateinischen Begriffen um sich geworfen, dass Thiel drauf und dran war, die so verhassten Liebeslieder  bei aller Neugier dann doch diesem Gelaber vorzuziehen.

 

Er hatte schon die Hand am Knopf, als die Stimme aus dem Radio irgendetwas von "boernensis", oder so ähnlich, faselte. Moment. Da nochmal. "Rosa gloriosa boernensis*". Hä?

 

Thiels Blick wurde von der Pflanze mit der knallroten prächtigen Blüte, die ganz schief in dem armseligen Wasserglas stand, angezogen.

Er hörte jetzt nicht mehr, was der Mann im Radio zu dieser Blume noch zu sagen hatte. Er hatte nämlich genug gehört. Und trotzdem - er wollte jetzt ganz sicher sein.

 

Er lief ins Wohnzimmer zu seinem Rechner, drückte mit fahrigen Bewegungen den Starknopf. Und wartete.

Mann, dass dieses Scheißding immer dann so lange zum hochfahren brauchte, wenn es schnell gehen musste. Thiel wippte nervös mit einem Bein und drückte immer wieder irgendwelche Tasten, obwohl er wusste, dass es so auch nicht schneller ging.

 

Nach einem gefühlten Jahrhundert war es endlich soweit und er verschrieb sich dann noch tausendmal, bis er in die Suchmaschine die entsprechenden Begriffe eingetippt hatte. Bei "gloriosa" war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das nun wirklich so geheißen hatte, aber diese Suchmaschinen wussten ja meistens, was man dachte, und schlugen dann das richtige vor.

Dann tat sich vor ihm die Ergebnisseite auf, ganz oben in Miniatur einige Bilder. Thiel hätte diese gar nicht erst vergrößern müssen, allein als er die kleinen Abbildungen mit seinen Augen streifte, wusste er schon, was er bereits geahnt hatte. "Rosa gloriosa boernensis" war die Rose, die er vorhin vor seiner Tür gefunden hatte. Und letztes Jahr, und das Jahr davor.

 

Dieser Arsch. Dieser blöde Arsch.

Legte ihm seit drei Jahren die immer gleiche Blume vor die Tür, die auch noch seinen Namen trug, und dachte, Thiel würde diese subtile Botschaft schon verstehen. Dabei müsste der doch wissen, dass er keine Ahnung von diesem ganzen wissenschaftlichen lateinischen Kram hatte, und schon gar nicht von Pflanzen. Bei ihm hatte es bislang ja noch nicht mal ein Kaktus lange ausgehalten.

Oder glaubte Boerne etwa, er hätte diese Liebesbotschaft schon verstanden, und sein Nichtreagieren hätte mit Desinteresse zu tun? Thiels Wut verwandelte sich jetzt in Vezweiflung.

 

Oh Mann, jetzt wollten die beiden seit mindestens drei Jahren was voneinander, und sie fühlten die ganze Zeit nur aneinander vorbei. Undeutlich codierte Signale, die zwar den richtigen Empfänger trafen, der diese aber nicht entschlüsseln konnte.

Wovor hatten die beiden solche Angst, dass sie dieses Umeinanderherumgeschleiche diese ganze lange Zeit lieber ertrugen, als sich endlich zu öffnen?

Drei verlorene Jahre. Thiel lachte verzweifelt auf. Tragisch war das. Zum Heulen.

Nicht auszudenken, wie lange das noch so weitergegangen wäre, wenn er heute nicht aus Frust über alle Liebeslieder und Kitschprogramme den Radiosender so lange gewechselt hätte, bis er auf den Kanal mit der langweiligen Rosendokumentation gestoßen war. Dann würden sie womöglich bis an ihr Lebensende noch so weitermachen.

 

Aber das alles _war_. Und jetzt _ist_.

Und jetzt stand Thiel auf und ging rüber zu Boerne. Ohne nachzudenken. Er wusste jetzt, was er wissen musste. Er nahm noch schnell die Rose aus dem Glas und auf dem Weg zur Tür hinteließ er eine Spur mit Tropfen auf dem Boden.

 

Er klingelte bei seinem Nachbarn und während er darauf wartete, bis dieser öffnete, wurde ihm dann doch ganz schwindelig.

 

Drei Jahre. Drei verdammte Jahre. Unfassbar.

 

 _Na komm schon, mach endlich auf._ Sein Herz klopfte hart in seiner Brust. Dann ging die Tür auf und Boerne stand vor ihm. Blickte ihm in die Augen, blickte auf die Blume in seiner Hand.

 

"Das wurde aber auch Zeit!" Man konnte hören, wie Boerne ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen fiel.

 

"Du Arsch!" Thiel war immer noch entsetzt über die drei verlorenen Jahre.

 

Boerne zog ihn in seine Wohnung, und an diesem 14. Februar versuchten sie alles nachzuholen, was sie in den letzten drei Jahren verpasst hatten.

Ob sie es schafften, wer weiß das schon, aber sie gaben ihr bestes.

 

~~~Slut~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> *das hab ich natürlich erfunden.  
> Ich hab null Ahnung von Rosen, oder Pflanzen überhaupt.


End file.
